This disclosure relates to systems, devices, methods, and related computer program products for smart buildings including the smart home. More particularly, this patent specification relates to adding devices to a preexisting fabric using devices already residing on the network.
Some homes today are equipped with smart home networks to provide automated control of devices, appliances and systems, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, lighting systems, alarm systems, and home theater and entertainment systems. Smart home fabrics may include one or more networks of devices interconnected to automation functions within the home. For example, a person may input a desired temperature and a schedule indicating when the person is away from home.
In some scenarios, it may be desirable to add new devices to the networks and/or fabrics in the smart home. However, in some scenarios, the devices being added have limited connectivity before being connected to other devices. For example, some joining devices may join to devices that are manually set to a network created by the joining devices. For example, a smartphone may be manually set to connect to the joining device on a WiFi network generated by the joining device. However, such manual setting of connecting networks use interactions with users that may decrease user experience and/or increase complexity of the pairing process.